<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Signs and Portents by WARendfeld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965597">Signs and Portents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WARendfeld/pseuds/WARendfeld'>WARendfeld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transformers: Armada (Revisited) [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Unicron Trilogy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WARendfeld/pseuds/WARendfeld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Mini-Con retrieval missions lead to revelations concerning the Mini-Cons' arrival on Earth and the arrival of a new enemy for the Autobot forces. Meanwhile, developments progress on Cybertron on both sides of the war...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transformers: Armada (Revisited) [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/406828</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Signs and Portents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The calm around Mount Saint Hilary was shattered as a warp gate opened near the <i>Ark</i>, Vector Prime emerging and then pausing, keeping the gate open so that his associate could follow. With a deep honk not unlike a semi truck, a large white and brown truck emerged from the gate, a flatbed trailer behind it carrying a number of cargo containers. As the portal dissipated, Red Alert made his way down the entry ramp. “Why am I not surprised to see you volunteering for cargo duty?”</p><p>   “And pass up the chance to do something that doesn’t involve bashing other mechs around?” The truck transformed into a mech closely resembling Landmine, albeit without his familiar armored enhancements. “’Sides, I figured you guys wouldn’t mind having a fresh face around here for a while.” </p><p>   The medic smiled and offered a hand. “None of us is complaining about that, Landquake. Welcome to Earth.”</p><p>   While his sibling was known on Cybertron for being among the best fighters on the planet, Landquake was a different story entirely. He was far more inclined to avoid violence, not because he hated fighting or was afraid to engage in combat, but because he was more interested in peaceful projects. He enjoyed getting his servos dirty, working on construction projects or aiding in Energon excavation, more than he did fighting. He was still more than capable of doing so, however, and his own skill in diffusion had earned him a place with the Autobot Security Forces. Still, any chance he got to take on a different task was a welcome one, and he heartily accepted the handshake. “Glad to be here, Red.” He indicated the cargo containers and asked, “So, why does Optimus want this stuff anyway? I thought the fighting going on out here was still pretty low-key.” </p><p>   “A precautionary measure, nothing more.” The elder Prime approached the pair as he stowed his sword. “Also, our human allies have been eager to provide assistance. Seeing as we may be here a while, he suspects that having some of them be able to assist in repairing us would be a wise idea.”</p><p>   “Yeah, but them learning on one of those old relics?” The peaceful Autobot shook his head. “I just hope they’re careful with the weapons systems.”</p><p>   “That’s the one part they won’t be putting in, due to the treaty.” A part that the medic was all too glad for, but kept to himself. He beckoned the pair inside. “It will be some time before Col. Franklin arrives to take delivery of the components. Come inside and recharge. We can catch up while we wait.”</p><p>   Landquake grinned eagerly. “Sounds like a plan to me, Doc-Bot.” He followed Red Alert inside, the elder Prime bringing up the rear. “So, what are these humans like? Closest I’ve gotten to seeing one up close is catching some of their television broadcasts, but no way are they exactly like that.”</p><p>   Vector smiled as the loading ramp ascended behind him. “They aren’t. A few in particular have turned out to be quite engaging.”</p><p>-</p><p>   “You were always the stubborn one, Di.” Shaking her head in admonishment at her younger sister, Miranda Jones looked up from her work with the dishwasher with a mix of amusement and frustration on her face. “I can’t blame you for quitting, but you could’ve at least sued them.”</p><p>   Diana responded with a laugh. “With what money? You know how much lawyers cost. I barely had enough to keep myself afloat with my salary, and I wasn’t about to ask Dad for cash. Besides, I know when to avoid a fight I can’t win.”</p><p>   Knowing full well that she wasn’t about to win this debate with her sibling, Miranda shook her head and sighed. “Sometimes I think you take those principles of yours way too seriously.”</p><p>   Someone who had just met the two siblings would have a hard time believing that they were related. Miranda was the shorter of the two, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, her personality far more relaxed than that of her older sibling and she herself far happier to stay at home and tend to her children. Diana, her long brown hair helping to set her apart, was by contrast far more dedicated to her work, albeit a bit more easily sidetracked. It had taken her slightly longer to get her doctorate in comparison to her sister, a certified geologist before she had even met her future husband. Still, with enough time, one could notice the similarities, and see that despite their differences and disagreements, the two got along quite well. </p><p>   “Still, I don’t mind you being here. Between my work and Brian’s at the university, we rarely have enough time to look after the kids. I try to be here when I can, but Brian always has something going on and can’t get away for one reason or another. You know how it is.” Noticing that her sister was doing her best to keep a neutral expression on her face, Miranda gave her sibling a stern look. “I know what you’re thinking. Why did I marry him if I knew he’d be this way?” </p><p>   Diana gave a half-smile. “Because you love him, and me still being single, I shouldn’t be telling you who you should or shouldn’t be with.” She then gave a joking grin. “And if I did say something, you’d toss me out on my butt and never speak to me again.”</p><p>   The older sister laughed. “The day I do that is the day I go senile.” She recovered herself before she continued, “That said, I am glad that you’ve at least tried to tolerate him, for my sake and for the kids.”</p><p>   “Hey, just because I don’t like him doesn’t mean that you and he never deserved a chance to make the marriage work. Besides, Kicker and Sally are great kids, and you two are doing a pretty good job given the circumstances.” She pointed a finger at her sibling and added, “Just don’t use me as an excuse to increase your workload. I don’t know where I’m going to end up from here, and even if I do stick around, I’m going to have my own work to deal with. I love my nephew and niece, but I need time for myself.”</p><p>   “With what little consulting work I have and all the teaching work I’m doing? I don’t see me adding to the workload anytime soon. Besides, being a parent is a big enough job, and it’s one that I can’t afford to screw up.” She closed up the dishwasher and started it up, then checked her wristwatch. “Kicker should be back from school soon. You mind getting things ready to start dinner while I check on Sally?”</p><p>   The younger sibling flashed a smile. “Shouldn’t be a problem.” </p><p>   The elder sibling made her way out of the kitchen, Abby slinking past her towards her owner. The cat had adjusted well enough to being in her new temporary home, albeit starting to avoid the two children. Neither was one for being calm and quiet, and she seemed to prefer silence to a lot of activity. Finding her person’s legs, she gently rubbed herself against them, signaling Diana to gently pick her up and scratch her behind her ears.  </p><p>   “Nice to see that you’re settling in.” Her cat gently purring in her arms, Diana sighed, glad to be here as well. As nice as it was to be on her own for a bit, it never hurt to spend time with her family. Nonetheless, she couldn’t help but miss being in Portland. In the week since she’d left, she’d traded e-mails back and forth with the kids, they in turn keeping in touch with details about the Autobots’ efforts on Earth and their continuing work. She couldn’t help but miss them, despite them only being a phone call away, and a small part of her felt like she wasn’t providing any real help to them at all, given the dead end she’d reached while researching the Atlantis myths for clues to the location of the starship. She sighed and shook her head. She was worrying to much, and nothing more. </p><p>   Just out of the corner of her eye, however, she caught notice of something in the windows of a nearby home, a boxy shadow moving about inside. She looked out the kitchen window to get a better look, but couldn’t see much as the windows to the neighboring home were closed, drapes drawn inside. Still, there was no clear sign of forced entry. She almost thought that the owner was still inside, but as lights sprang on within, she turned around and dismissed the idea. Here she was, turning into some nosy neighbor. She needed to get a grip, or she’d be seeing something in every shadow.</p><p>-</p><p>   Within his quarters aboard the <i>Ark</i>, Optimus Prime sat down at his personal computer console and silently punched in a few commands. A chime sounded from outside his quarters, and he bid his guest entry. “Good news I hope?”</p><p>   “Hot Shot’s team has been dispatched to Boston. Hopefully, they’ll find whoever’s inside the escape pod that landed out near there, and whoever has been snatching up the others will have left it alone.” Noticing his partner’s somber state, Sparkplug walked up to the side of the console and activated a small control, the panel beneath his feet rising up to the console top and allowing him to speak with his old friend. “Us finding all these empty and half-empty pods is getting to you, isn’t it?”</p><p>   The Autobot leader gave him a saddened glance through his golden optics. “Is it that obvious?” He turned away from his work and faced the Mini-Con leader. “Ever since coming here to Earth, I’ve been wondering if the decision for the Mini-Cons to leave Cybertron was the wisest one. At the time it seemed like a good idea, but now…”</p><p>   “Optimus, us ending up on this planet wasn’t your fault.” Approaching his friend, the yellow Mini-Con continued, “Besides, we chose to leave Cybertron back then. Granted, not all of us were happy about it, but the choice was made. And besides, would you have forced us to stay?”</p><p>   The great red semi shook his head. “No, I wouldn’t. Still, I wish that you had landed on an uninhabited world instead.”</p><p>   “But if we had, we may not have been woken up, or met the kids or Diana or the colonel. Like it or not, this is how things are.” Glancing at the console monitor, he asked, “So, keeping track of all the pods?”</p><p>   “Trying to, at least.” Optimus turned the monitor screen so that Sparkplug could better see it, a map of North America displayed and several dots flashing at locations throughout the continent. While escape pods from the Exodus had been calculated to land elsewhere on the planet, the vast majority had ended up on that continent due to how the vessel had re-entered the planet’s atmosphere. Each dot marked the projected location of a pod. Some flashed red, indicating that the Mini-Cons inside had been found by the Autobots, while a few flashed purple to indicate Decepticon retrieval. Three flashed orange to indicate empty pods, and the rest flashed blue to mark them as unclaimed. “I still wish we knew for certain who was behind the missing Mini-Cons. No doubt we’ll find out sooner or later, but I’d rather it be before they had a chance to build up an army. Odds are it’s Dualor, but I don’t see how he’s doing it without Starscream or Megatron noticing.” </p><p>   “Assuming they have noticed. Let’s face it, Megatron does occasionally overlook things, and Starscream does have a lot on his plate right now. Still, if it is Dualor, he’s got at least eighteen Mini-Cons with him by now, not including his teammates.” Noticing a flashing blue marker on the northwestern coast of the United States, the Mini-Con pointed, “Optimus, is there a reason why no one’s going after that pod?” </p><p>   “Aside from the lack of water-based Cybertronians available? None.” He stood up and activated his comm.-link. “Jetfire, is your team ready to re-deploy?” </p><p>   <i>:“All set and prepped. We’re just waiting to be given coordinates.”:</i></p><p>   “You’ve got them. Coordinates are forty-seven-point-six-one-two north by one-twenty-two-point-three-six west, Elliot Bay. Best of luck, mechs.” The line cutting off, he turned to his partner. “Let’s head for the command deck. Something tells me this isn’t going to go as smoothly as we’d like.”</p><p>-</p><p>   “And Megatron continues to suspect nothing?”</p><p>   <i>:“So far, no.”:</i> Despite not being clear due to the comm.-line, Starscream’s voice indicated that he felt anything but safe. <i>:“However, recent events have given me reason to tread carefully. This fight is going poorly, Bludgeon. Even with a strong hand, I don’t feel secure.”:</i></p><p>   Bludgeon managed a half-smile despite the lukewarm news. The old warrior had been an infiltrator for countless meta-cycles, but even before then, he knew well the value of patience. “Whoever said you should? I don’t need to tell you to be careful, old friend. All the same, watch yourself.”</p><p>   He could almost hear the Seeker restraining a laugh. <i>:“If only it were that easy. Expect my next update come next deca-cycle. If you don’t hear from me or Skywarp, prepare for the worst.”:</i> </p><p>   “Understood.” The signal cut off, leaving the Decepticon tank to himself. A small part of him wondered what would happen if he indeed had to prepare for the worst. Aside from whatever double agents the Autobots had managed to plant, and they no doubt had, he was probably the only Decepticon loyal to Straxus left among Megatron’s forces. Should he be found out, he’d no doubt face the worst. And while he wasn’t adverse to combat, he was in no rush to engage in it, especially considering those left behind on Cybertron with him. A small part of the old warrior wondered who would end up attempting to snuff out his spark in that event. Would it be Terrablast, or Command Ravage, or perhaps even…?</p><p>   He stopped allowing his thoughts to wander, jumped to his feet and drew the small pistol he carried, the cannon mounted upon his right shoulder charging up as he aimed both weapons at his visitor. “Shockblast.”</p><p>   The Decepticon logician kept his own oversized arm cannon at his side, and simply kept his single green optic fixed upon the old warrior. “Bludgeon. You and I have a great deal to discuss.”</p><p>   The door sealed shut behind his guest, but Bludgeon kept his weapons aimed upon him. “And what specifically do we need to talk about?”</p><p>   Shockblast quietly raised his manipulator claw, revealing the familiar form of an electronic scrambler device. He activated it and then set it down upon a nearby computer console. “I have questions that must be answered, and logic suggests that you hold the answers to those questions. I joined Megatron before the Second Cybertronian War, when he spoke of defending our world against outsiders and spreading our influence among the stars. I saw the logic in it, after witnessing the carnage wrought during the Outsider Wars and the lack of response from the High Council. But you and Starscream and others did not join until after the war ended, after Jhiaxus had been slain and after Megatron and those who followed him had been imprisoned, driven underground or forced off the planet.”</p><p>   The older Cybertronian kept his stance. “And you take issue with that?” </p><p>   “I see no logic in it.” The younger’s single optic shifted slightly. “Jhiaxus was Starscream’s brother, and he ended up joining the one who slew him. Were my brother to be slain, logic would dictate that I avenge his passing. The rest who joined beside him may well have simply done so simply because Starscream did, but neither Skywarp nor Thundercracker are the sort for mindless devotion. You in turn had little reason to join Megatron. His victory would do you little good, and you are not so foolish to hate the Autobots for the Mini-Cons leaving Cybertron. Each of you joining him is inconsistent with your varied personalities and motivations, illogical given what is known about each of you. That, along with the response you gave towards Optimus’ brief return to Cybertron, leads me to suspect other reasons behind your presence among us.”</p><p>   Bludgeon quirked an optic ridge. </p><p>   “You are here as a spy. That is the only logical possibility left, and the only sensible explanation I can find for why any of them would seek to join Megatron’s forces.” The mono-optical Decepticon’s antennae swiveled upwards. “One would assume that you and your allies have even managed to convert some among us to your side.”</p><p>   Bludgeon kept his silence and his stance. “Your logic is sound, but where is the proof?”</p><p>   Shockblast answered by producing a small recording device and activating it, a familiar voice streaming out. </p><p>   <i>:“Procuring the Mini-Cons will augment our forces. You know that.”:</i> A slight bit of static developed, then Starscream’s voice continued, <i>:“Though you and I both know what will happen if Megatron gets his hands on them.”:</i></p><p>   Bludgeon’s voice soon followed the Seeker’s. <i>:“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to give you some help at your end. Who do you need?”:</i></p><p>   His point made, Shockblast deactivated the recorder. “I designed the communications systems we use among our facilities, and am fully aware of signal jamming when I find it. Nonetheless, you were quite creative in your efforts at altering the signal. It took me several cycles to find the true message beneath the false one.”</p><p>   Under other circumstances, the Decepticon warrior would be impressed. That aside, he wasn’t all that inclined to let his guard down. “Well, then why haven’t you reported me yet? Blast me apart and play that recording, and no one would question it. There’s no logic in keeping a spy online when he knows that he’s been exposed.”</p><p>   A tilt of the head, as if the logician were trying to convey a smile despite lacking a mouth. “I did entertain that particular scenario, but I ultimately deemed it a foolish gesture over the long term, especially if this is to end.” Shockblast returned his head and antennae to their normal orientation. “You are not blind, Bludgeon. Since the second war, those of us who have served with Megatron have languished. Some have been lost fighting not only the Autobots, but our Decepticon brethren, others incarcerated. And of the few that have been released, none have returned to the fold. Some remain loyal, the foolish and the proud and the insane, but there are those among us who have that the chance to look at what has happened and realize our folly. We are wasted thanks to his madness. But with Megatron on Earth, his influence here is at an all time low. The only thing stopping the disillusioned from leaving is the threat of destruction from the Autobots and our former comrades. I would rather that threat not be carried out, especially against my sibling. There is no logic in Sixshot’s passing, no sense in wasting his potential.”</p><p>   Bludgeon’s optics narrowed as he considered what he had heard. Shockblast was not one to lie, and it made little sense to talk with him instead of shooting him and being done with it now that he knew that he was a spy unless he was genuine in his claims. While keeping his cannon primed and his optics on the logician, he lowered his pistol. “I’m listening.”</p><p>   “I have spoken with several of the others. While they are not as logical as I, both Sixshot and Oil Slick share my viewpoint. We are more than willing to surrender, in return for assurance of a fair trial. Given all this time, I doubt that Straxus’ offer of amnesty would still hold, or extend to all of our actions.” </p><p>   “It wouldn’t.” His cannon powered down, and Bludgeon holstered his pistol. “But choosing to surrender peacefully easily makes up for it. You wouldn’t believe how long I’d been anticipating something like this. Time may make all things possible, but I and some of my associates feared that our time was limited.” </p><p>   The single optic widened. “I had always wondered why Rapid Run seemed so fearful.” It regained its normal diameter. “I assume that we have a fair arrangement?”</p><p>   A nod. “Yes, but I don’t feel safe in getting you three out, not with more Decepticons still loyal to Megatron. If we could convince the rest to leave him, I’d feel safer. I don’t suppose you can convince the rest of our cell of your viewpoint?”</p><p>   Another small tilt of the head as if smiling. “As you said, time makes all things possible.” </p><p>   “Then let’s hope time is on our side. Go – I’ll see to the arrangements.” </p><p>   Shockblast turned and deactivated his scrambler before exiting the communications room. “You have my thanks.” </p><p>   He waited long enough for the doors to slide shut behind him before Bludgeon turned back to the console and went to work, setting up encryptions and putting in choice commands which would make sure that no one else caught his transmission, not even Shockblast. As much as the old mech wanted to believe him, he knew that trust had to be earned rather than freely given. “Contact Lord Straxus at Darkmount, priority one.”</p><p>-</p><p>   <i>:“Based on Ironhide’s estimates, we’re approximately fifty percent complete with total excavations here at the Colorado site.”:</i> Scavenger’s voice betrayed more than a hint of pride, even over the communications link. <i>:“Lad figures we should be ready for proper construction within a week, assuming nothing goes wrong.”:</i></p><p>   “And with all the precautions you’ve been taking, I don’t see any serious disasters in the future. Still, don’t take any unnecessary risks. I don’t want to call in more reinforcements just to dig the ten of you out.” </p><p>   A laugh at his commander’s joke. <i>:“As embarrassing as that’d be, it wouldn’t hurt to have some help out here. Speaking of, how are the retrieval teams doing?”:</i></p><p>   “Jetfire’s team just got back from finding another empty pod. I’ve sent them back out for another one and hopefully, they’ll have slightly better luck.” Checking the communication logs, Optimus added. “Hot Shot’s team hasn’t reported in yet. There’s no word on the news from the Boston area, so it’s doubtful they’ve run into trouble with the Decepticons.”</p><p>   <i>:“But you’re still worried about them. Did they show up to interrupt Jetfire’s team?”:</i> </p><p>   “No, oddly enough. Either their equipment’s breaking down due to lack of Energon, or something else is going on up there. And given what Starscream’s been telling me about Dualor, I’m thinking it might be both.” The Autobot leader couldn’t help but be concerned about his old friend, and feel a little uneasy about taking advantage of his problems, but with luck, his unit’s retrieval efforts would help both groups in the long run against their enemies. </p><p>   <i>:“Speaking of, we’ve been getting some odd radiation readings out here the further down we go. Not sure what we’re dealing with, but it might be a good idea to send us some personal force field emitters just in case.”:</i></p><p>   “I’ll make sure Red has some ready for you. Col. Franklin should be able to get them to you easily enough. All the same, watch where you dig old friend, and keep us informed.” </p><p>   <i>:“Not a problem. Give my best to Diana and the kids.”:</i> </p><p>   The message cut off, and Sideswipe turned to his commander. “What do you think they’re picking up down there, Optimus?”</p><p>   “Honestly? I’m not certain. Just the same, I’ll ask Kingbolt if he and his unit are willing to lend a servo at the construction site. They’re built for high-radiation environments, so they should be able to handle whatever’s down there.” He turned to leave and bid the young Autobot, “Let me know if either team reports in, Sideswipe.”</p><p>   “Yes sir!” Turning back to his console, the blue sedan grinned eagerly. “So, what do you think they found?”</p><p>   From his perch on the console beside his new partner’s monitors, Nightbeat was enthusiastic. “Who cares? I just wish we were there to see it with our own optics! I mean sure, it could be something boring like uranium or curium or whatever, but it could be Energon ore for all we know.”</p><p>   Sideswipe looked at his partner with some surprise. “Energon ore? Here on Earth? I think the locals would have found it by now.”</p><p>   The Mini-Con shrugged. “Hey, you never know.” </p><p>-</p><p>   Diana had never been fond of her brother-in-law. Yes, Brian Jones was a brilliant scientist, if a little absent-minded. However, the man was hardly perfect. He made her feel uneasy for a number of reasons. Aside from being a little quick to enjoy a glass of wine, he was almost too eager to be social, so caught up in the moment that he barely thought of the consequences, or how he was perceived by others. That, combined with his tendency to focus a bit too much on his work, made her feel as if his family was a distant second to whatever bit of research into experimental energies he was working on. </p><p>   That and he was also a little too touchy-feely for his sister-in-law’s taste.</p><p>   “Diana, it’s so good to see you again!” Brian called out as he held Diana close in a big hug, making the poor woman feel a little uncomfortable. “We haven’t seen you since Christmas! How’ve you been, how’s the job going?”</p><p>   She managed some nervous, embarrassed laughter despite the hug. “Pretty good, considering I was forced to quit.” He drew back and looked at her with a puzzled expression, prompting her to elaborate. “That mess in Indianapolis early last month?”</p><p>   “Oh, that mess.” The eccentric scientist’s brief puzzled look turned to an eager and encouraging one. “Well, don’t worry about it! You have your doctorate now! Give it enough time, and people will be begging you to work for them. That public school’s going to regret making you quit, just wait and see.” </p><p>   “And as for right now, dinner will be on the table in fifteen minutes.” Plates and utensils in hand, Miranda walked past them and subtly prompted her husband to release her sibling. “Brian, dear, would you help to set the table please?”</p><p>   The dutiful husband scampering off to assist his wife left Diana by herself, giving her a chance to sigh in relief. A chime sounded from her pocket, and she quickly fished out the communicator she’d been given before leaving Portland. Not wanting anyone to listen in, she moved close to the window to the house’s living room and answered. “Nice timing, Jay. Another ten minutes, and I’d have been having a home-cooked meal with my sister’s family. What’s the occasion?”</p><p>   <i>:“Slag, Red and Longarm didn’t mess around making those things, did they?”:</i> Jetfire laughed at the other end of the line before continuing, not at all confused by her referring to him by his initial rather than his full name. <i>:“There’s an escape pod from the </i>Exodus<i> out in Elliot Bay. My team and I are in the area to investigate and I figured you’d want to be kept in the loop. Just in case you saw something, y’know?”:</i></p><p>   “I appreciate it, but I wouldn’t count on me running into anything.” Diana opted against mentioning the odd shadows she’d noticed earlier, still dismissing them as her being paranoid. “Still, I’ll contact you if anything comes up. Just don’t expect much. I’ve got a job to look for after all.”</p><p>   <i>:“Hey, not asking you to go James Bond, Diana, just let us know if you notice something. Besides, they might still be in the pod for all we know. Beachcomber’s going to take a look, and if we’re lucky, you won’t need to do a thing.”:</i></p><p>   “Here’s hoping. Good luck.” She ended the call and slipped the phone back into her pocket, giving a small smirk as she turned to find her nephew standing nearby. “Something wrong with your aunt having a cell phone, Kicker?” </p><p>   “No, just wondering who you were talking to.” A little over seven years old, Chad ‘Kicker’ Jones was the eldest of Brian and Miranda’s two children. With a mop of brown hair and brown eyes, he clearly took after his father, though Diana could see a little bit of herself in him as well. “And what did they want you to look for?”</p><p>   “Nothing you need to worry about, kid.” She affectionately ruffled his hair, prompting some lighthearted protest. “You washed your hands yet?”</p><p>   The boy gently pushed her hand away, not too pleased about being prompted. “Yeah.”</p><p>   “Good. You’d better get to the table, or your sister’ll take all the food away.” </p><p>   Kicker looked up at her in surprise as they made their way to the dining room and protested, “Sally can’t do that! She can’t even reach that far!” </p><p>-</p><p>   “Are you certain of this?”</p><p>   <i>:“I believe that Shockblast is telling the truth, yes.”:</i> Though sounding a little uneasy, Bludgeon nonetheless sounded confident. <i>:“I’ve had long enough to get to know him and his methods. He wants to survive and he wants his brother to survive. And by his logic, their chances of survival improve significantly with us compared to how they stand with Megatron. Whether this is simple opportunism or a genuine change of mindset, he knows which way the wind is blowing, and he isn’t the only one.”:</i></p><p>   “Either way, this is exciting news.” Straxus tried his best to restrain himself, but his voice was nonetheless brimming with eagerness. “We’ll need to make arrangements, yes, starting with informing the Autobots. We don’t want them shooting someone who’s planning on surrendering, now do we? Right now, however, I’ll speak with my advisors and see what they have to say.”</p><p>   <i>:“Understood.”:</i> </p><p>   The transmission cut off, and Straxus keyed in another line. “Wreckage, I don’t suppose you have a space available in your schedule? I’d like to discuss something with you.”</p><p>   <i>:“Of course, milord. I’m at your disposal.”:</i></p><p>   “Excellent. I’m on my way to you now with some exciting news. Please contact Ultra Magnus and have him meet up with us.” He rose from his chair and exited his office, his two advisors waiting for him. “Tankor, Obsidian, I’m afraid I have business to attend to. Please look after things here?”</p><p>   “Of course, milord.” As the mech exited hearing range, the small twin-rotor helicopter looked up at his partner. “What do you suppose he’s so pleased about?”</p><p>   The large tank frowned. “Whatever it is, I don’t appreciate us being excluded from it, or him rushing off. It makes me uneasy.”</p><p>   “Patience, Tankor. Whatever it is, I doubt it’s a serious concern. And if it is, well, we can easily deal with it in our own time.”</p><p>   Tankor gained a wicked smile. “Agreed.”</p><p>-</p><p>   “So now that you’re certified, how about visiting the university? I don’t know if there are any openings available at the College of Arts and Sciences, but it wouldn’t hurt to meet the faculty.”</p><p>   Diana nodded with approval at her sister’s suggestion. “Certainly not a bad idea, but I don’t want to distract either of you from your class work.”</p><p>   “Nonsense! You’re family Diana, that obligates us to help you get back on your feet.” Pausing before bringing some food to his mouth, Brian excitedly offered, “Besides, wouldn’t it be wonderful if you managed to get a position on campus? Just think – you could visit us each year for the holidays!”</p><p>   “That’s definitely one good point.” Noticing that her niece was working to reach a bowl, she asked, “Do you want more applesauce, Sally?”</p><p>   The young girl, now three years of age and already showing signs of independence, looked up at her with bright green eyes and protested, “I can get it!” After a couple more attempts, she finally relented. “Auntie, can you help?”</p><p>   Diana smiled and picked up the bowl, scooping up another helping. “Sure, Sally. Tell me when you have enough.”</p><p>   While his sibling received more food, Kicker claimed another piece of pork for himself. “So when do you start digging up dinosaur bones and stuff?”</p><p>   His mother gently corrected him. “Paleontologists dig up dinosaur bones, Kicker. Diana’s an archaeologist. They dig up things that people make, like tools and buildings.”</p><p>   “Sometimes the two jobs overlap, though. One trip I did in college to a dig site in Italy…” Diana’s story was halted as the unmistakable sound of a car alarm went off from outside the house, stopping a couple seconds later. “What was that?”</p><p>   Miranda gave a defeated sigh. “Our neighbor’s car alarm. It’s been going off two or three times a night for the last few weeks or so. No damage is ever done, and Stella always gets to it in a second or two, but it does tend to get a little frustrating.”</p><p>   “Stella?”</p><p>   “Miss Holley next door. She’s a nice lady, really pretty.” The young boy suddenly grew eager and mentioned, “Oh, I saw her when I got home from school – she was carrying bags from Radio Shack and other places. Maybe she’s making something, and it’s setting off her car alarm.”</p><p>   Miranda shook her head and gently laughed at his suggestion. “She’s a secretary at a paperware company, Kicker, not an electrical engineer.”</p><p>   “Maybe her brother?” Her sibling turning to her, Diana reasoned, “You didn’t say she was married.”</p><p>   “She’s not, but she lives alone, so far as we know. You aren’t getting suspicious of her, are you?”</p><p>   “Nah, just curious. Car alarms don’t go off by themselves, and seeing as it’s her car that’s going off, well, that means whatever’s causing this is near her place.” She gave a dismissive shrug. “But for all I know, she’s got some weird hobby involving electronics. Probably not our business either way, but I would like to know what’s going on.”</p><p>   “Well, why not meet her and ask?” Diana turned to her brother in law with surprise as he elaborated, “You’ll be in the neighborhood for a while anyway, so you might as well take the opportunity to introduce yourself, right? The night’s still young! You can go over after dinner’s over.”</p><p>   She considered the idea in her mind before giving a small smile. “I might just do that.”</p><p>-</p><p>   “Backtrack? What in Primus’ name are you up to?” Her subordinate turning to face her, Spiral pressed. “You’re supposed to be helping Longarm check over the recharge units. What are you still doing here?”</p><p>   “Oh, that.” He indicated the monitor screen, a detailed map present upon it with numerous details on the screen beside it. “I found this online site, ‘Google Maps’. I expect this will be useful for…”</p><p>   The blue Mini-Con shook her head in frustration. “I’m sure it’ll come in handy, but those recharge units are needed now, especially considering this ship’s getting to support more and more Mini-Cons each time the retrieval teams return. They need to be taken care of now, and these maps can wait until later. Now go help Longarm!” Just as the green Mini-Con started to protest, she pointed towards the door to the Mini-Con wing and yelled, “Go! NOW!”</p><p>   Backtrack wisely heeded his team leader’s orders and left, Spiral groaning in exasperation as Steamhammer approached. “It’s never easy being the one in charge. The more things change, the more they stay the same.”</p><p>   “Being stuck in stasis for so long definitely didn’t encourage him to follow orders any better.” Opting to change the subject before she became any more flustered, she turned to her fellow team leader and asked, “So I hear Rollout’s going to help the humans with that little joint project. You think it might be one of the old exo-suits?”</p><p>   “No clue, but one of them could definitely be useful around here.” The yellow APC shook his head and wondered aloud, “You ever think about why we didn’t have them on the ship? I mean, sure, they wouldn’t do much good now, and the Omega Sentinel made the idea a moot point and all, but if we’d not had engine troubles and landed on some remote planet like we planned, we could’ve used them.”</p><p>   “Maybe. But considering the engines went haywire and we ended up crashing here on Earth, I think we were just as well not having them.” A thought occurring to her, the femme asked, “Speaking of, why didn’t anyone put out a distress signal? I mean, that’s what we decided to do in case something went wrong, so why no communication?”</p><p>   “There was a signal sent.” The two Mini-Cons turned to Kingbolt as he approached and elaborated. “I ordered one to be sent just after the order was given to abandon ship, and saw Redline activate the distress beacon with my own optics before boarding my escape pod. I thought that even if the ship was destroyed, the signal would still be received and we would be found in short order, especially considering the small distance between Earth and Cybertron. The better question is why one wasn’t received.”</p><p>   The three Mini-Cons looked among themselves, Spiral finally deciding aloud, “Well, we’d better find out, hadn’t we?”</p><p>-</p><p>   Grateful that it was still fairly early in the evening, Diana quietly slipped out of the house and locked the door behind her. Her plan was mercifully simple. All she’d do was stop by next door, meet her sibling’s neighbor and ask a few small questions. Odds are fair that she wouldn’t accomplish anything, but a neighbor with no electronics training buying parts and a Mini-Con escape pod close to home seemed a bit too much like a coincidence. Besides, she hated leaving her curiosity unsatisfied, and she always preferred to settle it with the direct approach. </p><p>   Her mind made up, Diana stepped up to the neighboring house, wiggled her fingers a bit as she ascended the front steps, and pressed the doorbell. She heard some muffled, rushed sounds from within, which only prompted greater curiosity as her ears caught the telltale sound of the door before her being unlocked. It swung open, and she got her first look at her sibling’s neighbor. “Yes? May I help you?”</p><p>   Now that she’d gotten a proper look at said neighbor, Diana couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Stella Holley was a genuinely attractive woman, about her height with long red hair and light green eyes. She couldn’t have been older than her mid-twenties, and had a slim, attractive frame that looked like it had little fat on it, if any. And what fat was there was in just the right places.</p><p>   Putting her ruminations aside, Diana gave a friendly smile and introduced herself. “Hi, I’m Diana Masters, Miranda Jones’ sister? I’m going to be staying with her for a while, thought I’d introduce myself to everyone in the neighborhood. Miranda and Brian suggested I start with you.”</p><p>   The redhead gave her an odd look and asked, “Just how good of a relationship do you have with your sister and brother-in-law?”</p><p>   “It’s good, mostly. Brian does make me a little uneasy though.” She gave a small, nervous expression. “You’ve probably noticed how touchy-feely he can be at times.”</p><p>   “Yeah… I keep on wondering what Miranda sees in him.” Stella opened the door a little wider and offered, “Would you like to come in? I’ve just put the kettle on for some tea.”</p><p>   “Please, thank you.” While she was far more a fan of coffee, Diana wasn’t about to turn down the invitation. Aside from it giving her a chance to investigate first hand, it was the polite thing to do. </p><p>   Stella’s living space was simple but fairly well organized, and looked fairly easy to get around, spacious despite the small living room Diana found herself in. The brown-haired woman sat herself down on the couch and settled in, waiting patiently until her host returned with a small tray, tea kettle and mugs present. As she poured out the beverage, she started making conversation. “So what fancy degree do you have? Nuclear physics? Astronomy?”</p><p>   “Archaeology, actually, but I only got the degree a couple weeks ago.” She blew on the warm tea out of habit before taking a small sip. “Believe it or not, up until just before then I was a middle school history teacher. I was forced to quit right before I earned my degree. Office politics, long story.”</p><p>   “I know how that goes.” Stella took a small sip from her own drink. “I’m just glad my workplace is fairly quiet. The pay doesn’t hurt either.” </p><p>   “No kidding. You must get a good paycheck to have a house like this to yourself. I could barely afford the rent on an apartment back in –” </p><p>   Diana was interrupted as muffled, excited sounds came from behind a nearby door. Stella’s eyes grew wide as Diana turned to it, the door swinging open and a yellow robot that immediately reminded her of Spiral stumbling out and crying, “Stella, she’s got a –! Uh oh…”</p><p>   Before her guest could say another word, Stella quickly said, “I can explain, just don’t freak out.”</p><p>   A smile on her face, Diana turned back to the redhead. “Trust me, I’m not about to freak out. Your friend here isn’t my first alien mechanoid.” She turned back to the bright yellow Mini-Con and asked, “Let me guess, your escape pod was out in the bay, right?”</p><p>   Her host’s shock turned to surprise, and she found herself wondering just what else her guest knew. “How did you know about them coming from an escape pod?”</p><p>   “T’at’s a good question.” The first Mini-Con stepped aside to reveal a second one, this one with a feminine voice marked by what sounded to Diana like an Italian accent, her armor predominantly pink and white. Her next statement discouraged any argument. “I t’ink you an’ us need ta ‘ave a little chat.”</p><p>-</p><p>   <i>:“Beachcomber’s found the pod, but it looks like its empty. No internal damage like the last few we’ve found, however, but it looks like the power core’s been removed.”:</i> Jetfire’s efforts to keep his frustration in check were clear over the comm.-line. <i>:“Guess we’ve got another dead end and more questions. Sorry Optimus.”:</i></p><p>   The Autobot leader huffed, his frustration not lost on the other Autobots and Mini-Cons within the <i>Ark</i>’s command center. The fact that the pod had no internal damage was something he wasn’t expecting, however. “Nothing to apologize for. But if there’s no internal damage, then the Mini-Cons inside may have activated and left on their own. Just in case, make a sensor sweep of the area and then contact Diana in case she’s found anything. If nothing turns up, contact us for retrieval.”</p><p>   <i>:“Understood. Here’s hoping.”:</i></p><p>   As the line cut off, Landquake quietly approached. “Sounds to me like you mechs are having nothing but trouble. You sure you don’t want me here permanently, Optimus?”</p><p>   “I appreciate your volunteering, but no. Stealth is still our best weapon here on Earth, and the fewer Autobots out here on a permanent basis, the better.” The red semi smiled beneath his faceplate. “Still, I am glad to see you out here and enjoying yourself.”</p><p>   The white and brown truck laughed as the hatches slid open behind him. “Are you kidding? To me, this is practically a vacation.” </p><p>   “Optimus, may we have a word?” The two Autobots looked down at their feet to find Kingbolt, Spiral and Steamhammer looking up towards them. “We need to review the computer logs from the <i>Exodus</i>. A thought has occurred to us.”</p><p>   “Why do you need to check that?” Turning away from his console, Sideswipe asked them curiously, “I mean, we know where the pods are. Isn’t finding them the important thing right now?”</p><p>   “Perhaps, but there remains the question of how they came to be where they are in the first place.” The Hazard Team’s leader turned back to Optimus and continued. “Shortly after our ship’s engines failed, we dropped out of TransWarp and crash-landed on Earth. But between those events, we sent a distress signal. From what we’ve been able to gather, you never received it until the escape pods went active.”</p><p>   “Engine failure by itself isn’t uncommon, but a distress signal that wasn’t picked up?” Landquake turned to his leader with surprise. “Sounds like there’s more going on here than we knew about.”</p><p>   “Agreed.” Optimus took a seat at an empty console and began bringing up sensor logs. “Looks like you and your team earned a brief delay in heading to the Colorado site, Kingbolt. Sideswipe, keep your optics on the comm.-channels in case Jetfire reports in or something else happens.”</p><p>   “Yes sir.” The younger Autobot kept his optics on his work, but couldn’t help but wonder what his commander would find. </p><p>-</p><p>   “I don’t t’ink she’s out ta hurt us, Red,” the pink and white Mini-Con noted to one of her companions, a crimson-colored one who instantly reminded Diana of one of the Street Speed Team members. “Still, t’is is awful suspicious.”</p><p>   After being shepherded down to Stella’s basement, the archaeologist found herself surrounded by four other Mini-Cons in addition to these two and her red-haired guest. The remaining four were the yellow one she’d seen earlier, a dark blue one, and two feminine ones in varying shades of purple, white and pink. </p><p>   The red one turned to her, suspicious but remaining calm. “You don’t look dangerous. Care to explain why we picked up an Energon-based power source on you?”</p><p>   Diana calmly produced her phone and tossed it to the red Cybertronian. “Probably this. It was a gift from some friends.”</p><p>   He examined it, but didn’t take long to find the familiar red faction symbol on its surface. “The Autobot symbol.” He looked at her, suspicion fading and curiosity growing. “What are you doing knowing them, Miss Masters?”</p><p>   She kept from correcting him and continued, “You heard me mention my old job? Three of my students were exploring in the Boring Lava Fields and found one of the escape pods from your ship. Not long afterwards, the Autobots came running, I got involved and, well, here we are.”</p><p>   “That could explain why we came online when we did.” The blue Mini-Con looked among the rest of his fellows and elaborated. “They must’ve automatically signaled the rest of the pods. We weren’t too far away, so we started up almost immediately.”</p><p>   One of the pink and purple jets, the wings on her back suggestive of a B-2, spoke up. “So, does this mean she’s on our side?”</p><p>   “I don’t see the Autobots just giving out cellular phones with their logos on them without a good reason.” The remaining jet, her voiced marked with what sounded like a Hispanic accent, regarded her for a moment. “I think we can trust her.”</p><p>   “And I don’t see much reason not to.” The red Mini-Con extended a hand and introduced himself. “Redline, Super Stunt Team.” Diana took it as he elaborated, “You’ve already met Servo, and that’s Flat-Out. Our three friends are Combusta, Falcia, and Twirl, Sonic Assault Team. Sorry about all that, Miss Masters, but I think you can understand our concern.”</p><p>   “I can. And it’s Doctor Masters, but Diana’s fine.” Looking over the sextet of Mini-Cons as her phone was returned, she asked, “How long have you been down here?”</p><p>   “I found them climbing up on shore near Alaskan Way almost two months ago.” Stella explained, a little more at ease now that Diana had been accepted by her friends. “They needed a place to hide and to dry off, and I had a fairly empty basement, so I took them in.”</p><p>   “And we’ve been grateful ever since, especially considering the risk she took.” The Super Stunt Team’s leader looked to Diana and asked, “I’m assuming you know about the Decepticons?” </p><p>   “I’ve run into them once or twice.” Deciding against elaborating on the car chase she’d gone through shortly after her first contact with Cybertronians or the incident in Indianapolis, she continued, “But how have you guys been keeping yourselves going? The Mini-Cons I’ve met could only go a week or so without recharging, and you’ve been down here for two months. How have you been keeping going?”</p><p>   Flat-Out pointed to a glowing cylindrical device in the corner, a few wires emerging from its top ending with attachments closely resembling plugs. “We salvaged the power core from our stasis pod. Between that and rationing our energy use, we’ve kept ourselves going just fine. You’d be surprised how much power we spend going from one mode to another. Between not transforming and the occasional stasis nap, we’ve managed to conserve our Energon supplies quite well.”</p><p>   Diana managed an impressed laugh. “Not bad.” She turned to Stella and asked, “But why were you buying parts from electronics stores?”</p><p>   “They were building that thing right there.” The redhead pointed to a makeshift device on a nearby table, numerous parts and components present in the device but most prominent being a small satellite dish. “It’s some kind of communications beacon. Their testing it out is why my car alarm’s been going off so often. They’re having trouble finding the right frequency.”</p><p>   “But I guess we don’t need to worry about that anymore.” Turning to Diana, Twirl elaborated, “I mean, the ‘Bots wouldn’t give you a way of talking to them if it wasn’t secure, right? We can use it to contact them and let them know what we’ve found out!”</p><p>   With a puzzled look from Diana, Redline explained, “My team and I were part of the engineering crew aboard the Exodus. We were on duty when the engine trouble started, just after we entered TransWarp and left Cybertron. We dropped back into normal space right after the trouble started but then the engine totally failed. Normally, they shut down automatically in those circumstances, but here they were all but destroyed. Between that and the Autobots never getting our distress call, we can’t help but think it wasn’t an accident.” </p><p>   “You mean you were sabotaged.” The Mini-Con nodded, and Diana queried further. “But by whom? I mean, I know some Mini-Cons supported Megatron…” </p><p>   “Lousy slag heap traitors, the lot of ‘em,” Falcia spat. “Nah, t’ey ain’t the cause. T’e mess of ‘em were in stasis before we even lifted off.”  </p><p>   “And engine failure or no, that doesn’t explain why the Autobots never got our distress signal.” The crimson Mini-Con sports car adamantly pressed his point. “The communications array was working just fine. It’s more likely that we were jammed after we arrived in the system, but put those two together and you can see why we’re so concerned.”</p><p>   “No kidding. Give me a second.” Pressing buttons on her phone with practiced ease, Diana hoped that her communicator had a speaker phone built in and dialed up the last line to contact her. “Jetfire, can you hear me?”</p><p>   <i>:“Loud and clear. Now please tell me you found something, because all I’ve got is an empty escape pod and one very wet Beachcomber.”:</i></p><p>   With a glance towards Redline and a small laugh, she continued, “Well, count this as good news then. I found the Mini-Cons from the pod, they’re with me now. Turns out they were staying with my sister’s neighbor, but that’s not important. I need you to patch this in to the <i>Ark</i>. We think the Mini-Con ship was sabotaged.”</p><p>-</p><p>   “Sabotaged sounds about right,” Optimus agreed from the <i>Ark</i>’s command center, Sideswipe, Landquake and Vector Prime arrayed behind him and assorted Mini-Cons on the console. “I just went over the sensor and communication logs. The Exodus definitely sent out a distress signal, but it was jammed near the source. We’ve also found an odd energy signature recorded on the ship’s sensor logs. Odds are that’s what jammed the distress signal.”</p><p>   <i>:“Can you match it with anything?”:</i> the archaeologist asked.</p><p>   “Unfortunately, yes. The sensor profile is a near-match to the one put out by Sideways.”</p><p>   <i>:“That monster you fought up in Alaska?! The one that had to be hit with a blast from the Matrix just to be taken down?!”:</i> Jetfire’s shock was clear over the comm.-line. <i>:“How could he have been there?!”:</i></p><p>   Diana provided a possible explanation. <i>:“Hey, you guys have been running around for millions of years. Who says he couldn’t have been around for just as long?”:</i></p><p>   <i>:“But that doesn’t explain why he’d bring down the Exodus. I mean, what reason could he have for it?”:</i></p><p>   No answer was forthcoming, but another voice quickly spoke up on the line. :“Optimus Prime, this is Redline, Super Stunt Team. Based on all this, I think it’s a safe bet that there’s more going on here than we know.”:</p><p>   <i>:“Agreed. For the protection of your team and the humans in the area, I’m going to recommend that you come in with us. You’re safe now, but it won’t stay that way forever, and we already have mechs in the area to retrieve you.”:</i></p><p>   “Understood. We’ll await pickup.”</p><p>   Diana hung up, and Stella looked among her friends with concern. “So is that it? You’re leaving?”</p><p>   “Don’t have much choice, m’ija.” Combusta looked genuinely sad as she turned to the redhead. “If the Autobots could find us, there’s little stopping the Decepticons from doing the same. If we stay, we’d just put you and everyone else around here in danger. We leave, at least you’ll be safer.” </p><p>   “And it’s not like we won’t be in touch, right?” Twirl asked. “I mean, they made that phone for Diana. What’s stopping them from making one for you?”</p><p>   The brunette gave an encouraging smile. “I can’t think of any reason for another one to not be made.” </p><p>   Despite this assurance, Stella didn’t seem all that eager to see the six depart. “Still, it’ll be lonesome not having you guys around. I mean, you’ll be safe and all, but…”</p><p>   Falcia waved her off dismissively. “Eh, don’t get all worried ‘bout us Stella. We can take care a’ ourselves.” </p><p>   The human woman smiled weakly, finally wrapping her arms around the white and pink Blackbird in a hug. The Mini-Con was a little surprised and looked as if she was about to protest, but gave a small laugh and responded in kind. The others joined in, gathering close and trying hard not to accidentally hurt their human friend. </p><p>   Watching with a small smile, Diana couldn’t help but feel reminded of her last meeting with the kids. Something told her, however, that they’d cross paths again soon enough. </p><p>-</p><p>   “As much as I like what I’m hearing, Lord Straxus, this sounds too good to be true.” Ultra Magnus had no trouble joining in on the meeting with the Decepticon leader and his subordinate at the Hydrax Plateau, but he found himself incredulous at the news of Shockblast’s apparent change in loyalties. “Are you sure of what you’ve heard?”</p><p>   “Why would Bludgeon lie?” Straxus asked. “Besides, what better chance do we have for stripping Megatron of his resources? The fewer troops supporting him, the better.”</p><p>   Wreckage seemed optimistic. “This does present a unique opportunity. If Shockblast is willing to join, then no doubt more will go with him.”</p><p>   The temporary Autobot leader shook his head. “I still recommend caution. Something about this makes me very uneasy. I trust Bludgeon, but this feels too convenient for my taste. Still, I’d appreciate it if you could keep me posted.”</p><p>   “Of course, Magnus. Why not?” The Decepticon leader turned and departed, making his way back to Kaon and his offices. </p><p>   As his counterpart departed, Magnus shook his head, the Decepticon APC taking note of his displeasure. “It looks as if you’re having a rough time of it.”</p><p>   “I’m never happy being a leader in an office. The sooner Optimus and Jetfire return, the better.” Looking at the Decepticon hopefully, he asked, “Do you really think they’d be willing to turn against Megatron?”</p><p>   “If so, then this is good news for all of us. One less Cybertronian in Megatron’s service is a small victory in and of itself. And we can always use them.”</p><p>   On that point, Magnus wasn’t about to disagree. “Well, let’s just hope that small victory is how this cycle ends. I don’t want it spoiled by bad news.”</p><p>-</p><p>   “Can anyone hear me?! Anyone?! This is Anti-Blaze, my team and the Emergency Team are being tailed by… something! Please, help us!”</p><p>   Careening through the streets of Boston and being chased by a massive black semi truck, six Mini-Cons resembling emergency vehicles raced through the late evening, trying their hardest not to hit or be hit by any passing vehicles. While a few among them were warriors, none had the raw power needed to fight off a full-sized Cybertronian, thus leaving retreat to be their best option. </p><p>   <i>:“Anti-Blaze, this is Jolt, can you read me?”:</i> a voice came over the Mini-Con’s communications system. </p><p>   “Jolt?! Thank Primus! Where are you?! Are you alone?!”</p><p>   <i>:“Incinerator and a small group of Autobots are with me! What’s your position?!”:</i> </p><p>   Prowl immediately spoke up and reported their location, making the Mini-Con politician glad for his fine-tuned sensors. “We’re currently westbound on Saratoga Street, approaching the William F. McClellan Highway!” </p><p>   <i>:“Head for Eagle Square! We’ll meet up with you there!”:</i></p><p>   “Well, you heard him, mechs!” A small distance above him with an alternate mode resembling an Earthen Osprey aircraft, Scythe took a second to transform and fire off a few shots at their pursuer before shifting back to vehicle mode and speeding back, the second Osprey beside him joining in but providing much weaker fire. “You mind providing stronger support here, Makeshift?!”</p><p>   A cannon formed on the semi’s back rig and fired back upon them, prompting the two to accelerate further as Makeshift answered. “Something tells me we’re better off running!” </p><p>   The darker-colored Osprey yelled in protest. “Well frag! I finally get a chance to slag something, and we’re stuck being outmatched! And I’ve been wanting a fight for ages!”</p><p>   The second fire engine among them, red and white to Anti-Blaze’s gunmetal, flashed his sirens to get their attention. “Too much of a risk, Scythe! We’ve got civilians in the area, and I won’t have needless casualties!”</p><p>   The last among them, a police cruiser like Prowl spoke up. “Hate to point out the obvious, Firebot, but I don’t think our friend shares your concern for the locals!” </p><p>   The six Mini-Cons quickly reached their destination, two Autobots standing at the ready with weapons armed. They moved out of the way as Hot Shot and Blurr fired upon the black semi, doing little damage but finally prompting him to halt. “I don’t know who you are, but these Mini-Cons are off limits! So keep Boston clean and leave, Decepticon!”  </p><p>   The semi seemed to chuckle malevolently, then shifted and changed, standing upright and taking all too familiar a humanoid form. The two watched, shock growing in their optics as they recognized not only his body frame, but also the details of his energy signature. The aggressor, for all intents and purposes, looked like a darkened mirror image of Optimus Prime himself, and his signature reminded them of Sideways. </p><p>   Taking advantage of their shock, the doppelganger pulled out a long gun and opened fire, destroying one of Blurr’s guns and prompting both to respond in kind. <br/>Berating himself for delaying, Hot Shot gave his teammate a small glance. “Blurr, you okay?!” </p><p>   “Hand’s a little shaken up, but it’s nothing serious.” The blue sniper turned to the Mini-Cons. “Think you can lend a hand?”</p><p>   “Thought you’d never ask!” Waving on his comrades, Scythe, Prowl, Firebot, and Checkpoint shifted into third modes, each a powerful weapon loaded and ready. As Firebot linked up with his rifle, now augmented by a missile battery, Hot Shot took hold of Checkpoint, now a large handgun. Scythe connected to Blurr’s remaining gun, having shifted into an artillery piece consisting of two tri-barreled Gatling guns, while Prowl landing in his free hand as a replacement handgun. The two continued to pour on their assault, barely damaging their opponent. </p><p>   The Prime doppelganger, after a few seconds of fire, simply extended a hand to one side. A ball of energy formed, and solidified into a massive, blackened version of the Star Saber. He rushed forward, seemingly oblivious to the damage, and rammed the sword through Blurr’s shoulder, severing his arm seconds before kicking him hard in the chest. Blurr collapsed to the ground, the sword dissipated, and Hot Shot was quickly held by the neck over the ground with the doppelganger’s free hand.</p><p>   The young Autobot hadn’t encountered anything like this before, but couldn’t help but be reminded of his encounter with Sideways given how the false Optimus had shrugged off a great deal of damage. “What are you?” </p><p>   The being only said three words in a deep, menacing voice as he pointed his gun at the downed Blurr, fully aware that the yellow Autobot was watching in fear. “Your prime nemesis.”</p><p>   Before he could fire, an engine revved up, and he turned in time to see a black Bugatti Veyron charge towards him. While going nowhere near his top speed, Crosswise was nonetheless fast enough to push away the monster and prompt him to release Hot Shot, who stumbled back while the monster hunter transformed and opened fire with his plasma caster, tearing several holes in the doppelganger’s face. </p><p>   Already seeing to his injured comrade, the yellow Autobot looked up and asked, “What took you so long?”</p><p>   Crosswise gave a small chuckle. “You and I both saw what the traffic was like out here.” </p><p>   Despite the monster hunter continuing his fire, the creature merely chuckled again, its face slowly repairing itself. “Pathetic. Tell your leader I await a true challenge.” With those words, he faded from sight and disappeared. </p><p>   Coming in for a landing, Jolt transformed and looked at where the false Prime had been in shock. “What was that thing?” </p><p>   “Worry about that later.” Hot Shot propped Blurr up, the blue and grey Autobot already in stasis lock from his injuries. </p><p>   Already having scanned the fallen Autobot, Makeshift stepped up and reported, “His damage is extensive, but not life-threatening. Nonetheless, we need to get him out of here immediately.”</p><p>   “Agreed.” Comm.-line online, Crosswise reported in. “Crosswise to Ark, we’ve found the SWAT and Emergency Teams. Hot Shot and Blurr have both taken damage, with Blurr extensively hurt. Request immediate beam-out.”</p><p>   Red Alert’s voice was a welcome comfort. <i>:“We’re bringing you home, hang on.”:</i> </p><p>   The three Autobots and eight Mini-Cons disappeared, Hot Shot gently cradling the fallen Blurr. As they faded from sight, an angular blue craft darted out of sight high above, content with what it had seen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>